


Cooking up a Storm

by GodotGuy



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Restaurant, F/F, M/M, Non-Binary Byleth, chatfic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:42:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21909904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GodotGuy/pseuds/GodotGuy
Summary: The Black Eagles, Blue Lions and Golden Deer enter a cooking competition in order for a famous cook to join their restaurant for half a year. Byleth is one of the judges, and now they have to choose one of the three restaurants.
Relationships: Caspar von Bergliez/Linhardt von Hevring, Dorothea Arnault/Edelgard von Hresvelg, Ferdinand von Aegir/Hubert von Vestra, Jeralt Reus Eisner/Nader, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Howdy y'all this has been cooking up for a while but it's now Christmas break and I felt motivated enough to write it so here yall go! Idk how many chapters this will be but I'm here to have fun and mess around with this, so I hope you enjoy!
> 
> Follow me @GodotGuy on Twitter and you can watch me scream about my faves

"Good afternoon, everyone!" 

A voice boomed through the auditorium. "Welcome back to this season's Bake Off! I am your host Seteth, and let us get back into it! On to you, Rhea!"

"The three restaurants left will now be creating a dessert to impress the judges, and the three judges will select a restaurant to work at for half a year." A heavenly, feminine voice announced. The woman called Rhea was standing next to Seteth. "And now, on to Flayn."

"Let us speak to the judges once again!" A third, younger voice spoke. "New to judging this year, we have the lovely Byleth with us! They learned how to cook from one of their fathers, and they have an impeccable talent for it! We are so glad to have them this year!"

An individual with a unique shade of green hair was sitting in the judge's chair, along with two other judges. They waved and had a small smile, and they could be heard saying thanks. "Well, Byleth, I've heard that one of your fathers is Nader Eisner himself, and he works at the Golden Deer restaurant!"

"Yes, that's true." They replied, almost monotonous. "I see. I sure hope that does not impact your decision when the desserts are finished." Flayn smiled. "It won't." "Lovely! Next up, we have the renowned Hanneman and Manuela, returning again this season!"

Hanneman and Manuela introduced themselves, and then Flayn carried on to the contestants and Rhea took over. "And now, here are the groups participating this season," Rhea began, "joining us from the Black Eagles restaurant are Jeritza von Hrym and Ferdinand von Aegir!"

Two men with their long hair tied back waved to the audience. "And from the Blue Lions restaurant, we have Mercedes von Martritz and Ashe Ubert!" The second pair waved, smiling brightly to the audience.. "And lastly, here from the Golden Deer are Leonie Pinelli and Ignatz Victor!"

The last pair waved and grinned, and Seteth began to speak once the applause finished. "Like Rhea said, all of you will be baking a dessert to give to the judges. You will be given four hours to complete the task, and that buzzer on your tables is there if you finish early. Once each judge has had a taste of the three sweets, one of them will be working at your restaurant for half a year."

"With everything said, bakers, get to your stations." Rhea ordered the groups. Once they had all settled in, she continued. "Bakers, begin!" A screen with a countdown began, and the groups started to pull out ingredients and brainstorm ideas. It didn't take long for them to finish deciding on sweets, as they started to crack open eggs, measure the amount of flour they need and start baking.

An hour and a half had passed and Byleth could hear them chatting and letting some of the stuff cook now. It was entertaining to them, seeing the groups ask how something was doing and stay on top of their game. They could hear Hanneman and Manuela discussing how focused they looked and how excited they were.

"Hey Byleth, which restaurant are you most excited for?" Manuela asked her fellow judge. "I'm not sure yet, but probably the Lions." They answered. "Nice choice. I'm looking forward to what the Lions have in store as well. And you, Hanneman?"

"I am curious about the Deer personally," Hanneman replied, "I cannot help but wonder what they'll cook." Manuela nodded, and the three of them watched in silence as the contestants brought out cooking pans and kept it up.

"Ten minutes left, contestants." Seteth announced, and the groups worked harder to finalize their sweets. Five minutes passed and the Black Eagles group pressed a buzzer to announce they were done. Shortly after, the Golden Deer followed, and then the Blue Lions. The countdown stopped and the bakers stepped away from their desserts.

"The bakers are finished, and now let's begin the tasting! The Black Eagles were the first to finish, so they will go first!" Carefully, the two men brought their dessert over to the judges, and cut out a slice for the three of them.

"We decided to make a chocolate olive oil cake. We used cranberry sauce as a topping and it has been sprinkled with dark chocolate flakes." Ferdinand said. The judges took a bite out of their slices and Manuela's face lit up. Once the judges finished, they thanked Ferdinand and Jeritza for the tasty treat.

The Golden Deer group brought their array of sweets over to the judges once the Black Eagles cleared out, and they handed a few sweets to each judge.

"These few here are dark chocolate cookies topped with mint, these here are white chocolate biscuits and these are mini strawberry cakes." Ignatz explained to them. Byleth ate a strawberry cake first then followed with the rest. The judges thanked them and lastly the Blue Lions brought their cake over.

"Here is our almond chocolate cake, topped with white chocolate and filled with caramel." Ashe told them. Mercedes cut out slices and the judges ate them. They smiled and thanked the team for the cake.

"The judges have tried each dessert, and now it is time for them to choose which restaurant they will work at." Rhea spoke. "Because Byleth is new here this season, we're letting them go first." Manuela said. Everyone nodded and waited for Byleth's decision. They looked focused for a moment, and then they stood up.

"The Black Eagles."

\--

Byleth drove over to the Black Eagles restaurant the next day, entering the location upon arrival. It wasn't busy, and a white haired woman turned to see the new visitor.

"Ah, hello. You must be Byleth." She walked over to them. "My name is Edelgard von Hresvelg, and I'm the owner of this restaurant. It's a pleasure to be working with you." "Byleth Eisner." They spoke, shaking Edelgard's hand. She smiled and beckoned them. "Have time for a tour?" They nodded and Edelgard showed them around.

"These are our cooks, Bernadetta, Ferdinand, Petra, Jeritza and Hubert. Hubert is our head chef, Jeritza takes care of the sweets, and the rest handle everything else." Edelgard said as they went into the kitchen. They went back to the entrance.

"This is my girlfriend Dorothea, and these are Caspar and Linhardt. They host and wait tables." 

"Hello! It's nice to meet you!" Dorothea introduced herself. "Likewise." Byleth replied. They noticed a small area with a microphone, a piano, two guitars and a drum kit. "What's all that in the back?" They asked Edelgard. "We have performers on Fridays and Saturdays." "I sometimes perform when I'm available!" Dorothea added.

"You sing?" Byleth asked. "Indeed. Before Edie hired me here, I was an opera singer at a company. You should hear me on Friday!" Dorothea smiled. "I look forward to it." "That's all of our staff," Edelgard replied, "I hope you can handle all of this." "I can," Byleth spoke, "I'm looking forward to getting started later." "That's good then." Edelgard said.

"Oh! We should exchange numbers!" Dorothea pulled out her phone, and Byleth and Edelgard followed. "I'll add you to our staff group chat, Byleth." Edelgard told them, and they nodded. "Alright, finished." Dorothea said.

"Well then, Byleth, ready to get started?" Edelgard looked at them seriously, "I hope you're ready for when rush hour begins." Byleth nodded, and Edelgard showed them their uniform and apron. "Well, let's get to it."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy holidays to those who celebrated! I've been multitasking with Astral Chain and writing, so updates are gonna happen soon once I finish the game.
> 
> Also for the Black Eagles, their usernames for chatfic parts will be
> 
> Edelgard-DuchessOfFlame  
> Dorothea-women hot  
> Caspar-crazy ass  
> Linhardt-pillowprince  
> Ferdinand-houseofaegir  
> Hubert-darkcoffee  
> Bernadetta-piranhaplantmain  
> Petra-BigMacneary  
> Jeritza-HrymHymns

Edelgard wasn't kidding when she mentioned rush hour. It got pretty crowded out there, and Byleth was always busy making sure the meat was cooking, the spices were in order and everybody was on task. After what felt like ages, rush hour was finally over.

"Great work, everyone!" Edelgard clapped her hands together as some of the staff left and some stayed behind to clean up. "I must say, Byleth," she walked over to them and helped organize the spices and cutlery, "you're very good at this. You're a fast learner."

"Thanks," Byleth replied, "I'm used to routines." She nodded and told them they're free to leave now that everything was cleaned and organized. Byleth said goodbye to everyone and thanked them for a pretty cool first day. They drove home and went back to their house.

"Welcome home, By!" Byleth heard Nader call out. "Hey Dad." "You're just in time! Jeralt and I were about to start getting ready for movie night!" Nader gave them a hug, Byleth hugging him back. "How was your first day with the Black Eagles?" Nader asked. "It was good. They're very organized and popular." Byleth told him, smiling when Jeralt came down.

"Hey kiddo. I got the blankets ready." Jeralt said, pulling out a box of popcorn kernels and handing them to Nader. "Thanks. I'll be with you shortly." Byleth said, going to their room and pulling out their phone, going to the staff group chat they were added to.

**Byleth:** Hello.

**women hot:** hey!!

**houseofaegir:** Hello!

**piranhaplantmain:** um hi!!!

**DuchessOfFlame:** Hello, Byleth.

**darkcoffee:** Evening.

**HrymHymns:** Hello

**crazy ass:** hey byleth what's up

**Byleth:** I am well. My dads and I are having a movie night.

**women hot:** ooo fun!

**pillowprince:** have fun with that

**BigMacneary:** Will you be having fun?

**Byleth:** Yes. It's been a while since we had a movie night.

**DuchessOfFlame:** That's quite nice to hear. Now that you're here, we could have one ourselves in the future.

**women hot:** omg Edie your mind!

**DuchessOfFlame:** Thank you. <3

**piranhaplantmain:** sounds fun! im kinda nervous though…

**Byleth:** We can always wait a while.

**crazy ass:** yea bernie we can wait til u feel comfy with it

**houseofaegir:** That is right. We are a team, so it does not have to be right now.

**piranhaplantmain:** ahh thanks!

**women hot:** I hope you have fun Byleth! Me and Edie are practicing skating for a bit.

**Byleth:** Skating? Sounds fun.

**DuchessOfFlame:** Yes, Dorothea and I figure skate. We actually are having some friends of ours fill in for us in two weeks so we have more time to practice.

**women hot:** There's a huge skating competition in about more than two and a half months, and we'll be having some major competition to go up against.

**Byleth:** Who are they?

**women hot:** Dimitri and Dedue from the Blue Lions, and Claude and Lorenz from the Golden Deer. They also figure skate and we have mini friendly competitions with each other.

**DuchessOfFlame:** I'll send you videos of them shortly, Byleth.

**Byleth:** Sounds fun. I have to get going now.

**women hot:** see ya! have fun!

**DuchessOfFlame:** Goodbye. We'll see you tomorrow.

**crazy ass:** later!

**pillowprince:** im off to have a nap

**Byleth:** See you all tomorrow.

Byleth heard Jeralt calling them, and they went out to join him. "Honey, popcorn and drinks are ready!" Nader announced from the kitchen downstairs. "Nice! The movie's ready when you are!" Jeralt answered back. Byleth heard footsteps and Nader came up with the popcorn bowl in one hand and holding three cups on a platter on the other.

"I still can't believe you, Byleth! Joining the Eagles instead of the Deer and being with your dad!" Nader fake cried. He laughed right after, setting the food down. "I've been waiting to say that! I know you'll have fun there." Byleth giggled. "Anyways," Jeralt began, pressing play on the remote, "movie time!" The three of them went silent and kept their focus on the movie starting up.

The movie finished, and Byleth noticed that Jeralt and Nader fell asleep. They gently moved them on the couch so they wouldn't be sore waking up in the morning, and they checked out their phone and saw some videos Edelgard sent during the movie. Going back to their room, they tapped on a video of Claude and Lorenz doing pairs skating, and spent the rest of the evening watching the videos. They were interested now, and they made sure to remember to ask Edelgard about it in the morning.


End file.
